bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Bloons Conception Wiki
Meta-sama's Departure... It was a devastating blow for me. I am currently the oldest active user here, and, even though we got off on the wrong foot, Meta-sama was one of my first true friends on Wikia. In life, there are many partings. This was one of the first I have had to deal with. Meta-sama's departure has left an empty feeling in me. He was a true friend. I do not know if I can go on anymore, now that he is gone. I will probably boycott concepting until Meta-sama returns. These are my sincere feelings toward this tragedy. FOO (talk) 00:44, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :I feel exactly the same. Logo makes moo goes cows 12:26, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I agree with you... I always liked this wiki because of a not-so-serious mood that it's had. And over the past month, it's been fading. I'll still look, but I probably won't be as active. If my comments seem a bit annoyed, well, that's why. :META'S BACK!!!!!!!! Orbital makes moo go cows while the latter goes moo Out! --OFP in out! 02:44, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::YOU DON'T SAY? (No, he returned back to block you!) Logo 08:35, August 19, 2013 (UTC) YAY TIMES 10100000000000000Trollololololo Doue (talk) 04:44, August 26, 2013 (UTC) YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!The explosive enemy of the bloons...and the lethal weapon of the monkeys. 15:20, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Move protection Can a CM please protect this page so only CMs can move it? Also, remember to make sure that normal users can still edit. Thanks. :) :Done. Somebody changed protection level to none (all users) for some reason. -- ItsBloonTasty 22:27, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ::In my opinion, editing should be available to all users, not just auto-confirmed ones. Moving should be available to CMs only. Maybe change it? :::Done, never mind. Image under intro Should it be removed? I know it may mean a thing or two to older users, but it is extremely confusing and off-topic to new users. :Honestly I never kind of understood it. Yeah I'm fine with it. -- ItsBloonTasty 00:28, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :It's some sort of mascot of BCoW. Check Bloons Cow or link that thing to there in you want to let new users know what that is. Logo Talk 03:29, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ::I know it's Bloons Cow. That's one of the problems - promoting one conception of all others isn't fair, especially if wasn't voted or anything recently. :::I'll remove, as we haven't come to a decision. :::Told you, it's a sort of Mascot. just that the image is created before the appearance of Bloons Cow so technically this is not advertising one's conception. Logo Talk ::::Well, Bloons Cow exists now so yeah. And it's not like most people will check the history. Also, it's two support against one oppose. If two other users oppose, feel free to add back then. By the way, since when was it our "mascot?" Was it voted?